The Past of Mayuri Kurotsuchi
by Dindella
Summary: Mayuri didn't become the way he is over night, it just kind of happened. Slowly. When nothing works out and you're taught by cruelty one changes. See how an innocent little boy can change into such a monster and not even his best friend can stop it.
1. Ch1 Peaceful Gem in the Nook

_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

I really don't feel like writing, but I'm making myself. For those of you who've been loyal fans of my "Life of a Magician" FanFiction, I dearly thank you. However, I lost the plot somewhere along the line, so until I make a new plot it will be on hold and then once a plot is created it will be rewritten in better writing skills.

Anyways, I'm not familiar with more episodes than I could manage to find of Bleach online, because I _know_ there are more episodes than I could find. How do I know? I saw an episode of Bleach on Adult's Swim that I hadn't seen before that was way ahead of me, thus, those who are able to stay up late and watch Bleach—knowing more than I do—keep in mind that I'm behind you and unable to catch up. So, please forgive me for certain things.

I also have not managed to learn every character from Bleach's name, because I take a lot longer than some people to do that. This story is about Mayuri's childhood however, so don't expect to see anyone familiar anyways—this is a relief for me until I learn more names to go along with faces. If you wish to use this as a connection to any of your stories you happen to write, then message me and let me know. I'm _hoping_ that those of you who _don't_ like Mayuri _will_ like him after this.

**Chapter One: A Peaceful Gem in the Nook**

In a dark, cold room a man sat at his desk, a young and kind looking man with velvet eyes and lavender hair. Leaning forward with his elbows on the desk and his soft looking hands holding up his chin, he looked a screen in front of him. The screen blinked nonsense to the average man, but to this shinigami it made complete sense. Not to mention the message was in some sort of code.

This man, this _shinigami_, was communicating with a human on the other side. There were tiny research centers in Seretei during this time, but none of them were ever very productive. In order for this shinigami to receive appropriate information for the thing he wanted he had to converse with someone of the human world who was willing to talk with him, though this sort of action was illegal the shinigami researcher did this anyways.

"Yasou?" A warm, female voice called from behind the man.

"Nyoko-chan!" The man, known as Yasou ("Peaceful") turned to look at the woman standing at the door of his dark office. Nyoko was a beautiful young woman about Yasou's age with innocent bright green eyes and long, pale blue hair. The bright light from behind her made her seem angelic and her pale skin seemed lighter than before. Her name, when translated into English, means "A gem or treasure," which seemed to fit her so well.

"Yasou, you should take a break from your research for a while," Nyoko said softly. "You need to eat and sleep or you'll collapse."

"I know, Nyoko-chan, I know. . ."

"Well, come on, then," She said with amusement, walking out of the doorway and into the bright hallway. "Your dinner is ready," Yasou sighed and smiled softly at his friend leaving the doorway, then began to close everything down tightly to prevent thieves and hackers from getting in. He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing—not even Nyoko.

_**AN:**_ Expect to see Mayuri next chapter or after next chapter, because I want you to see a certain progression this has to be written out a certain way. Please, if you like this so far and want me to continue, please review. I want to inspire people with my writing, but if no one but me is reading it than no one is quite getting anything out of it.

I don't think this story's going to be very long, but it might end up that way. That depends on you guys and whether you like it or not. Remember: This is a follow-up on Mayuri's childhood, so nothing or something may not make sense to you until later chapters where things get tied in together. My goal here is to make you see Mayuri's good side before. . . things happened.


	2. Ch2 Accidently Alive

_**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

This time around, I'm slightly motivated to write. xD Which is wonderful, though I personally blame it on my root-beer float. . . which is feeding my mind openness! ;D

Mayuri is showing up this chapter, I think. I decided to skip a little further ahead, because I wanted to bring Mayuri in as soon as possible. If I did what I was originally planning, then it'd be many chapters before you'd see him and I might run out of umph before then. Not good. Plus, we're going to be getting another snow storm, which means we may loose power again. Greeeaat. . . so, uh, yeah. I got to post this ASAP.

Also, a great thank you to my first reviewer—Sakura Otome. I'll work on this the best I can, but with my motivation problems I might take a while. I give you permission to bug me if I start taking too long.

Also, great thanks to FearlessReject who's the second person, after Otome, to add my story to her story alert. Praise to thee both!! I thank you so much!

**Chapter Two: Accidently Alive**

Yasou was finally going to test his weapon of mass destruction, built to protect the king and queen themselves. You see, unlike most people, Yasou had noble intentions and wanted to make the best of everything. Nyoko stood in the room with him, and she eyed the machine with chills of fear. "It's okay, honey," Yasou assured her. "Why don't you go off and hang out with the girls, I'd be able to work this thing easier—with a clear mind—if you weren't so close by. If something goes wrong, I don't want you to get hurt."

Nyoko, reluctantly agreed and left. As soon as Yasou was sure that Nyoko was far enough away he began to work on the odd machine. It was tall, big, bulk, and was shaped kind of like a laser-gun in one of those fictional space movies, only this didn't shoot lasers and wasn't quite a gun. Yasou pulled some of his hair out of his eyes with one hand as he began to type away on a weird computer, then he pushed a button.

The machine began to produce a wave of blue and purple energy, then it shaped it into a ball. The ball seemed to be spinning as it swirled in bright arrays of colors, Yasou watched in awe for moments on end. His heart pounded with adrenaline and his brow dripped with sweat, then on impulse he went to move to a better position to watch the energy ball. Only, he went two steps and slipped, his hand came down on the keyboard hard to try and catch his balance on reflex, the screen went crazy, and so soon did the machine itself. The machine began to rattle and shake, glowing from the inside of it's hatches, and the ball began to quiver.

Soon the quivering ball became a shaky blob, and the machine was rattling so hard that the floor was chipping and bolts were coming out of their hatches. Yasou was in such shock that it took him many moments to recover and as he witnessed what was going on only one thought struck him: run. He turned to run and as he neared the door the machine exploded with a bang, sending the shinigami flying into the wall.

It was like someone had let off fireworks, for boom sounds went on for minutes then turned into pops and bangs. Sparks colored like acid rain and the autumn sky or wintery mountains flew across the room, splattering from random parts of the machine. Yasou struggled to gain enough consciousness to sit up, but it seemed like an eternity to him before his feet were strong on the floor.

Blood dripped all down over his right eye from his head, but he forced himself to scan the room. All his hard work. . . gone—he wanted to cry. Yasou forced himself closer to the machine, stumbling all the way over, his good eye scanning the room until they met a glowing bundle on the floor. It radiated a dark violet and blue aura.

Out of curiosity, Yasou came over to the bundle and leaned down. To his amazement, it was a little boy with pale skin and sapphire hair. The dumbfounded Shinigami leaned down and picked up the boy, gaping at the innocent little thing he held in his hands knowing he made him. How? He didn't know nor would he ever.

Yasou could still see the autumn sky sparks flashing around the room as he weakly stared at the unconscience child, but he never-the-less smiled and whimpered out a name: "Akiyama." (Means both "The autumn, the mountain")

_**AN:**_ Yup. Mayuri's name is Akiyama at the beginning, though it's later changed. Why? You'll just have to read and find out for yourself. lol. ;D

Please, if you wish for me to continue, then show some sort of interest. Reviews are nice as they tell me your opinion and what you want, though favorites and alertscribings are nice as well, and I appreciate them equally.


End file.
